A Knock At The Door
by PuudiSenpai
Summary: When Izaya suspects Shizuo of acting weird, he decides to visit him. The innocent trip all ends the instant he knocks on the door.
1. Why, Hello There

**Aurthors Notes:**

PuudiSenpai Says;

Hi guys, this is my first yaoi so I didn't write so much. I wanted to see if you guys wanted me to go on and continue before I go all out on this project. Enjoy, drop a comment.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PRESENTED IN THIS NOVEL.**

Just the story line.

I do not own Durarara.  
**  
Warnings- Boy x Boy, fluff lemon smut.**

Chapter 1-

**[-Izaya-]**

Izaya let out a sigh and rolled over in bed as he heard his phone vibrate against the nightstand. He rubbed his eyes slowly with his sleeve and let out a large yawn, small tears brimming the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he sat up, and crimson eyes darted the room before he picked up his phone and read the message he had received.

Celty.

_- Hey, Shizuo told me he wanted you to come over to his place. Don't really know why._

What the hell could that monster want this early in the morning? He guessed he would have to find out.

He stepped out of his apartment, dressed and awake into the busy city of Ikebukuro. He squinted his eyes slightly at the sunlight that invaded his eyes.

He normally, and instinctivly would have flat out denied and ignored the brute's random, yet odd invitation, but something had seemed off about Shizuo the past week or so and it sparked his curiosity. Of course the information broker would want some info on the neanderthal, especially anything he could use to manipulate him.

He wouldn't chase after Izaya, nor throw vending machines or car doors at his face too often anymore, even if Izaya pissed him off to the point of Shizuo erupting like Mt. Saint Helen. There was definitely something wrong with that picture if he didn't have a stop sign to his face, just an angry grunt, the casual "Shut the fuck up you flea..." and a roll of the eyes as he lit a cigarette.

"This will be a very interesting visit..." He chimed to himself as he locked the door. He spun around, rocking on his heels for a breif moment as he shoved on his jacket and made his way to the busy sidewalk. With his trusty switchblade equipped, he leisurely began the trip to Shizu-chan's house.

**[-Shizuo-]**

"Shizuo..."

Izaya let out a cry as Shizuo slid his tongue along his neck and sucked on it hard, leaving a purple mark on the petite man's pale neck. The crimson-eyed male dragged his sharp nails across the blonde's back, drawing blood and leaving long red lines painted across his tan skin. Shizuo hissed silently in pain and bit down on Izaya's shoulder gently, causing the male beneath him to arch his back, and pinch his eyes closed.

"Ah...Shizu-chan...!"

"Don't worry Izaya...I wont hurt you any more...I will only love you."

He gently grabbed the raven's weeping member and stroked it slowly and teasingly, cause him to writhe and moan underneath him.

"Ahhh! D-don't tease me like that... Shizu..." He moaned out the blonde's name, gripping onto his back.

Shizuo leaned down and gave the sly raven a rough kiss. It was passionate, full of love, warm, wet, slow. It caused Izaya to melt underneath Shizu, and stop everything he was doing. This was the first time he let his guard down around the manipulative boy beneath him. But he loved that boy. He just could never admit it. No matter how much he said he hated him, no matter how much he hurt him, the truth was...He loved him.

_-Buzzz_

-Buzzz

_-Buzzz_

Shizuo woke sluggishly and growled low. He slowly sat up after the annoying buzzes continue, grabbed his phone and threw it across the room. Damn whoever caused him to wake from his arousing dream. He let out a large yawn and rubbed his eyes, ignoring the raging hard-on he had. These dreams were very frequently lately, and he had gotten used to waking up to boner.

He needed to calm down. He stood up, grabbed a stray cigarette, lit it and inhaled the addictive fumes for a short while before breathing it out through his nose. He picked up his phone and sighed as he read the message he received. Wait, what! His eyes widened and he read over the message about twenty times before staring up.

"Izaya...is actually coming...to my place." He smirked. He couldn't believe Izaya had accepted his invitation! He glanced at his phone and stared at the clock. Izaya could be there any moment now!

He jumped in the shower, and got rid of his 'problem' while he was at it. He quickly got dressed in his usual bartender outfit and applied a very light spritzs of cologne on his neck.

He unfortunately forgot his apartment was a mess. He quickly hand-washed the dishes, being careful not to break them and put them away. He put all stray clothes in the hamper, emptied the trash and collapsed on the sofa. That was way to much work for Shizu.

A few moments later, just as he had fell into a very light sleep, there was a knock on the door causing him to jump up.

**[-Izaya-]**

Izaya, after about an hour walk, finally arrived into Shizu-chan's apartment complex. The sign at the front read;

**"(B)****さくらの花びら****" **

**Sakura no Hanabira**

Didn't really fit Shizu-chan's stature, but who cares right? He slipped through the gate surrounding the area and arrived at Shizuo's door. He gave it a gently knock.

"Shizu-chan, open up~"

Soon, the door slowly opened, revealing the tall, muscular blonde. He gave a small smirk.

"Izaya...I've been waiting for you."


	2. You Really Shouldn't Have Laughed

PuudiSenpai Says:

Hey guys! So sorry for it being such a long time before the last chapter. School has been very time consuming.

Thank you for all the favorites, comments and follows. I really appreciate your feedback. I will be continuing this story, as requested. This chapter is a little short, sorry.  
I will start replying to comments next chapter through authors notes. Thank you and enjoy.

Special thanks to Lizzy and Edward SweetPrince Elric.

* * *

**_Flashback-_**

He slipped through the gate surrounding the area and arrived at Shizuo's door. He gave it a gently knock.

"Shizu-chan, open up~"

Soon, the door slowly opened, revealing the tall, muscular blonde. He gave a small smirk.

"Izaya...I've been waiting for you."

[-Izaya-]

Izaya's crimson eyes widened for a mere second before returning to their normal stature. It was barley noticeable. His hand automatically went into his pocket and stayed there for the time  
being.

"Is that so, Shizu-chan?"

He gave a wide grin and and gentle laugh before shoving his way into the blonde's apartment.  
It was decent. A few broken or crushed items here and there but overall it was alright. The walls were painted a pale blue-grey color and a few pictures could be found. Most of them where  
just him and Celty, or Simon. Maybe a few with Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi. He scoffed when he saw a picture of himself and Shizuo fighting. He found it quite amusing to be honest.  
He turned around to face Shizuo. His hair was a little wet. Inside it made Izaya shudder. It was quite attractive, but he just brushed it off. His hands stayed in his pocket just in case  
Shizu-chan tried anything.

"So what did you invite me here for?"

[-Shizuo-]

Those red eyes, that feminine body. Everything about Izaya made Shizuo weak. Though he never showed it. Celty was the only one who knew how he truly felt about Izaya.  
He gave a grunt and rolled his eyes as Izaya pushed past him to get into his apartment. He did twitch his eye a bit as the raven observed his living space. It wasn't perfect, but it was  
surely better than nothing.

"So, what did you invite me here for?"

His voice was sweet. He found it very alluring, attractive. Somewhat hypnotic in a way...He sighed and pushed Izaya down onto the couch, earning a glare.

"Watch it Shizuo, I'm serious."

Oh. He was serious now? That just turned him on even more. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

"Look, we need to talk."

"About what exactly, Mr. Protozoan?"

"You and Me."

Izaya's face turned a light shade of pink. And that made Shizu's groin twitch.

"Y-you...and me? Really?"

[-Izaya-]

Did Shizuo really just ask to talk about...Their relationship? It was right there in the open! It wasn't illusive. Mortal Enemies. Annoyance here, Rage there, Vending Machine to the Left,  
Switchblade to the right, a lil Parkour. BOOM. Their relationship in a small bunch.

"Yeah..."

He blinked a bit as Shizuo shifted in a nervous fashion. What in the hell has gotten into this brute? His behavior was now off of Izaya's scales, radars, and research. That scared him.  
Even though surprises could be fun, he hated the fact that this damn Monster was becoming quickly unpredictable.

He snapped out of his insane thoughts quickly, and proceeded to tap his fingers against his own thigh impatiently, sighing heavily.

"Let's get on with it then, shall we Shizuo? I have an actual job you know."

The blonde inwardly sighed, shoving his own hands in his pockets. Izaya noted this. Typical nervous human behavior. Very odd for Shizuo.

"Look...I've been having these...Dreams. More like...I don't know..."

Izaya cut him off, finishing Shizuo's sentence haughtily.

"Fantasies? Yeah, and?"

Mr. Protozoan rolled his golden, autumn eyes quickly before continuing.

"Yeah...And they're about you. I'm sick of hiding this shit Izaya. I'm tired of pretending I hate you, just cause I don't know how to express my feelings."

Izaya's jaw dropped. And when I say dropped, I mean down to the ground drop. He tried so hard to retain his laughter, but it was obviously painted across his face, building up inside. A few  
moments later, he let out hysterical laughter. Worse than the phone incident.

"Aha...Ahahahahahahahah! Shizuo Heiwajima has feelings!? For me!? Hahahaha!"

He held his sides as the laughter continued, gasping for breath as tears of humor escaped his cranberry eyes.

[-Shizuo-]

Shizuo growled a bit at the raven's reaction. He just spilled his heart out to Izaya and he just sat there and laughed in his face? Now he just pissed him off, as usual.

Enough playing around, this time he would be the one laughing. Izaya was going to be under him in a matter of seconds, screaming and begging for more. He was certain of it.

PuudiSenpai Says:

Ha! Cliff Hanger! Iza-nii doesn't know what's about to happen...tsk tsk tsk. Shouldn't have laughed.


	3. The First Time Always Hurts

PuudiSenpai Says:

Hey Guys! I updated this very quickly, staying up all night just for my readers. ^-^

NOTE: I will NOT be doing this often! Meaning, don't expect updates within the next day oor week. I update when I can, and I will try to do it every weekend. I have school, so I'm quite busy.

I will warn you, this is where the first portion of smut begins so I hope you enjoy! I will be replying to comments at the end.  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters presented in this story, nor do I own Durarara!  
I only own the literary works c;

Special Thanks to Lizzy.

* * *

_**Flashback-**_

Shizuo growled a bit at the raven's reaction. He just spilled his heart out to Izaya and he just sat there and laughed in his face? Now he just pissed him off, as usual.

Enough playing around, this time he would be the one laughing. Izaya was going to be under him in a matter of seconds, screaming and begging for more. He was certain of it.

[-Shizuo-]

So, with Izaya busy laughing his ass off, this was the perfect opportunity for Shizuo to basically rape him. Now with that said, Shizuo grabbed the informant's wrists, knowing he would go for his switchblades, and held them over his head.

The laughter immediately ceased and the brunette gasped, staring up at Shizuo with surprised eyes.

"Sh-Shizuo...What the fuck are you doing! Let go of me right now!"

Izaya squirmed, kicking at Shizuo in an attempt to free himself from the iron grasp confining his pale, fragile wrist, but it was no use. Shizuo was way too strong.

"Shut up flea. It'll make it more enjoyable for the both of us."

Shizuo dragged Izaya by his wrist to his bedroom, the raven screaming and throwing himself onto the floor. He was trying his best to get away, but Shizuo wasn't having that. He pinned the informant to the bed and smirked widely. He was about to have so much fun.

He soon grabbed a rope that was hidden in his nightstand, and tied Izaya to the headboard. Now he couldn't escape. He backed off of Izaya, watching the small male squirm on the bed. He honestly felt pain in his heart. He didn't want to make love to Izaya forcefully, or for it to be painful. But if he didn't do it this way, then it would have been impossible.

[-Izaya-]

Izaya screamed, cursing and swearing. What was Shizuo trying to do? Why did he put him on the bed?

"Shizuo let me go!"

He growled loudly, trying to break free of his restraints, but it was simply impossible.  
Was Shizuo going to rape him...? He was scared, he'd never been in this type of position before.

The blonde crawled over Izaya, baring every kick and kneeing the informant threw at him. Once he was finally settled in-between the Raven's legs, he leaned down, tugging back brunette hair as he forcefully placed the most senaual of kisses upon Izaya's lips. Izaya gasped into the kiss, permitting accidental access into his mouth. He felt the former bartender's tongue slip into his mouth, sliding all over the place. He had to admit, this was turning him on and Shizuo tasted pretty good, but he didn't want this. No. He couldn't, it wasn't right. His body screamed yes, but his mind screeched no. He was so utterly dazed and confused he didn't know what to do anymore, so he just started kissing back, rubbing his tongue against the Blonde's almost willingly.

Izaya was starting to like this, he even started to like Shizuo, and this new side to him. This, could be entertaining.

[-Shizuo-]

He broke the kiss, panting lightly. He liked away a strand of saliva that escaped their mouths as the kiss was broken. He smirked at Izaya's sudden willingness, and he started to take it to another level. He bit down on the exposed skin on Izaya's neck, kissing and sucking on it. He felt Izaya arch his back, just like in the dream. It was all so amazing, mind-blowing and unreal.

He continued his assult on Izaya's neck, earning moans and groans, most of it being;

"No...Shizuo...Ah."

But that surely didn't stop him. He flipped Izaya over, looking at that cute little ass of his. The raven was blushing furiously, cursing and growling. Shizuo gently started tugging his pants down, feeling the informant tremble in what seemed to be more so anticipation rather than fear. As soon as they gathered at his knees, he did the same with Izaya's tight boxers. He smirked as Izaya's smooth, creamy, ivory, plump ass was exposed to him. It was everything Shizuo wanted and more. Izaya gasped as Shizuo slowly raised his hips and spread his ass cheeks slowly apart. It was time for intrusion.

[-Izaya-]

Izaya was blushing more, panting lightly and wiggling his hips a little. He was a virgin, but he was still anxious. He felt stupid and weak for wanting it, but for some reason he couldn't help it.  
He glanced over his shoulder, and blushed more. Shizuo was licking his fingers. What the hell for!? Izaya started panicking, shaking his head no. He had such conflicting feelings about this, you would think he was bipolar.

"N-No! Shizuo don't!"

Shizuo sure as hell wasn't listening, cause just as Izaya finished his sentence, he pressed his middle finger against the informant's arse. A few tears gathered in the raven's crimson eyes, realization hitting him more hard than that last vending machine incident. He was about to get finger fucked.

[-Shizuo-]

Shizuo slowly slid his finger into Izaya's ass, smirking as he heard Izaya moan a "No...". He knew Izaya would be begging for more in a little while, so he continued pushing in all the way. He started sliding his finger in and out slowly, enjoying the small moans that escaped from Izaya's mouth. The informant started wiggling his hips, panting lightly. Soon, Shizuo moved his finger around, searching for that one perfect spot.

"Fuck...! Shizuo ah!"

Found it.  
Shizuo slowly added another finger and started scissoring Izaya roughly. He wasn't trying to brag or anything, but he definitely needed to prep the raven if he was going to survive the real thing. Shizuo was really turned on by this whole situation, in fact he was blushing slightly himself. Hearing Izaya moan, gave him a raging boner.

[-Izaya-]

Everything felt so...amazing. Izaya was moaning, blushing and panting like a dog. He was so embarrassed by the whole situation, but his reactions to such pleasures where unavoidable.  
Izaya threw his head back and almost screamed in pleasure as Shizuo started hitting his prostate roughly and continuously. It was so fucking good.

"Ahh!...Shizuo I'm gonna cum!"

He felt heat rising in his tummy. The familiar tingling, mind-blowing, stomach churning, pleasure inducing feel just wouldn't seize, and neither would Shizuo.

With a scream, Izaya came, and he came hard. White, milky cream splattered against his chest, his stomach and the sheets below him. Great. That was his favorite jacket!

He blushed a bright shade of red, panting heavily and wincing as Shizuo pulled out his fingers. Izaya turned to look at Shizuo, who had the audacity to lick his fingers clean. He didn't even know how to feel about the blonde anymore. Everything was just out of control. He guessed he would just take whatever was going to be thrown at him, and try to enjoy it. He deserved it anyways.

[-Shizuo-]

The little raven before him tasted amazing, and he didn't hesitate to lean over him and start kissing down Izaya's pale back. He slid his hands up the informant's sides, earning a small moan and a shudder. He smirked as he pulled off Izaya's jacket, then he removed his long sleeve t-shirt.  
He had to untie him to do this, but he knew Izaya wouldn't run away. And he didn't.

Now that Izaya was completely naked, Shizuo could have even more fun.

* * *

PuudiSenpai Says:

Oh that was so smutty! Haha, not really. It will be getting worse.  
So yeah here are my replies to your Comments! I will only pick 3 Each chapter.

VannaUsagi13: Thank You so much for all of your feedback, I really appreciate it and it makes me feel great about my literary skills. I finished the next chapter by this month, as requested~

Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish: It's to keep you reading my dear, Its to keep you reading.

.71192: Thank you, and yes, Izaya really shouldn't have laughed. As you can see, he is now literally screwed. ;D

XOXOX- Keep Reading!

~PuudiSenpai

P.S- I will mostly only be doing Shizaya/Izuo on this account. This particular story doesn't really have a story line and it will probably only be 5 Chapters. BUT! My next story definitely will be more emotional, in depth, and longgg.


	4. Chapter 4

-Assistant that doesn't do anything, but still gets paid says Hello.-

I'm sorry I've been gone for so long.

There have been major issues in my household (YAOI TOTALLY FORBIDDED _), and I can no longer update any chapters. I've been writting alot y hand lately, so I do have much t post. But I'll only be able to do so once I get proper resources to do so.

-Senpai


End file.
